Linda Vashti
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Linda is Ian Vashti's wife and mother to Mileina Vashti. She appeared as a Celestial Being chief engineer next to Ian in Season 2. She returns in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer as support engineer to GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]. Personality & Character Based on the limited information presented, Linda is shown to be an astute engineer and loving mother. Linda has shown pride and joy over her work because her efforts is able to help her loved ones and Celestial Being. Skills & Abilities Linda is the second lead engineer next to Ian. As Ian is often sent to perform field operations, Linda is left in charge of managing and developing new GN-technologies. The full spectrum of her abilities is unknown, but she's one of the leading authorities in developing new generation mobile units for Celestial Being. This suggests her skills excel in quantum physics, electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, aeronautics, and robotics. She's also seen capable of fully utilizing a shuttle and the secondary bridge of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, suggesting additional skills in ship piloting and use of artillery weapons. History Early Days Much of Linda's earlier history is unknown. She joined CB at an early age and had worked in MS development for 16+ years. She fell in love and married fellow CB MS engineer Ian Vashti at a very young age (25 years her senior). While the exact date of her marriage with Ian is unknown, it's presumed she was married around the AD 2297-2298. She gave birth to Mileina Vashti at the age of 18, AD 2298. It's only presumed in between AD 2298-2307, she helped with maintenace/repair job and assist in testing of equipments for the second generation mobile suits (GNY series) for Team Krung Thep (2nd generation Gundam Meisters). It's also presumed before the events of 2307 that Linda and the CB engineers refined the 2nd generation Gundams and eventually created the 3rd generation Gundams and CBS-70 Ptolemaios. After completing the 3rd generation Gundams, she and her team continued to create new drafts and equipment to assist the Ptolemy Team. 4 Year Seclusion & CB Returns The final confrontation between UN Forces and CB was a draw, but the public was informed that UN Forces was victorious in their battle. CB suffered severe blows with the devastation of the Ptolemy Team. Only 4 out the 5 GN Drives was recovered (Exia and Setsuna was MIA) and Tieria Erde as the only known surviving Gundam Meister, CB goes into seclusion to recover and watch over the newfound peace on Earth. The year is now AD 2312 (approximately 4 years, season 2), UN Forces have merged their governments and military might into the new Earth Sphere Federation (ESF). It was hoped the ESF would create the peace they had envisioned, but it wouldn't come to pass. The ESF became a new source of conflict as they began subjugating non-aligned countries through their autonomous peacekeeping force, A-Laws. Unable to accept the actions of A-Laws, CB returns out of seclusion to defeat them. Linda, Ian, and CB engineers had redeveloped and completed the majority of their work on the new support units, 3.5 generation Gundams, and 4th generation prototype GN-0000 00 Gundam. To effectively combat the present might of A-Laws' Baikal-class and new GNX series, they upgraded Ptolemy's design and created CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Not long, with reliable news from Wang Liu Mei about Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, the surviving Ptolemy crew disembarks on Ptolemy II to find their lost comrade. With her blessing, she allowed Mileina to joined the crew as the new CIC operator. Their search & rescue mission lead to the successful return Setsuna and Exia. With Exia's GN Drive back, GN-0000 00 Gundam was eventually completed. This along with return of their team has lead CB to take the battle directly with A-Laws. Anti A-Laws Campaign Developing MS Support Crafts After realizing that they would need the support machines, Ian traveled to L3 to see Linda and talk to her about the support machines. He commented that once they have the 0-Raiser it would surpass all other Gundams. On the L3 base Linda revealed the 0-Raiser to Ian siting it's designation number as GNR-010 0-Raiser. Ian surprised, says that Linda has outdone herself and said "with this 00 will be invincible". This is also the first time Linda makes a full appearance, but not to the Ptolemy group. 00 Raiser Trials When the Ptolemy reaches the CB base Ian introduces Linda for the first time to everyone. Saji then comments how young she is and Allelujah comments that there ought " to be a law" in which case Ian responds angrily that it isn't a joke. Linda reveals the 0-Raiser to Setsuna and the others and Ian then asks Setsuna to test it. Once the 0-Rasier and 00 dock for the first time the Vashti family along with Anew prepare to test the 0-Raisers Control system by activating Trans-Am. Once the test begins the numbers are " looking good" as Linda comments that she is seeing an increase in both particle generation and emission rates. 00 Raiser suddenly passes the theorectial limit (it passed 290% which is to be the assumed limit) showing 300% particle generation. Ian and Linda are stunned at what had just occurred and Ian comments that this is the Twin Drive that Aeolia invisioned. A-Laws Preemptive Strike & Evacuation Once the A-Laws began attacking the CB base, Linda had all the working on CB evacuate on transport ships. Once they left, Sumeragi had Allelujah protect the transport ships until they made it to safety. Thanks to the 00 raiser CB managed to defeat the A-Laws and Allelujah told the group that the transpart ships made it to safety telling Mileina that " your Moms ok" in which Mileina was filled with joy and began to take over the maintenance duties for Ian while he was recovering. MS Developments & Rendezvous at L5 Before CB heads out to L2 to take veda back Linda shows up with a resupply ship to give the Gundams upgrades and new equipment. Ian is happy to see her and she continues to show Ian all the new equipment. Ian is surprised to see that they brought 0 gundam with them (with even a new paint job), and Linda explains that it has a particle storage tank so it can only fight for a limited time. Taking Back Veda Battle Towards L2 Defending Ptolemy Final Confrontation Recovery & Seclusion Rebuilding Celestial Being Over the course of two years, Linda traveled to Jupiter to construct two new GN Drives for Setsuna's new Gundam: GNT-0000 00 Qan(T), to help people understand each other. ELS Conflict Completing 00 QanT Relationships Celestial Being ;Gundam Meisters :;Tieria Erde ;Crew of the Ptolemaios :;Feldt Grace :;Ian Vashti ::Wife to Ian. :;Mileina Vashti ::Ian and Linda's daughter. In the movie, when Mileina confessed her feelings for Tieria, Linda felt excited about this, though her husband has a different reaction. :;Joyce Moreno Picture Gallery Linda Vashti.jpg Linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti (34, A.D. 2314) Notes & Trivia *Linda appears in the background of episode 2 in the second season, but does not make a proper appearance until Ian later travels to space in episode 9 to retrieve the 0 Raiser. References External links *Linda Vashti in Wikipedia (scroll down) *Linda Vashti on 00 Official (Japanese)